Memories
by Yami RosenkreuZ
Summary: Por fin L dijo algo cuerdo, o sea vacaciones para todos excepto para el pobre de Light que las tendra que pasar al lado de él... ::L x Light::.*Yaoi*/
1. Chapter 1

**MEMORIES**

**POR**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Bueno este seria mi segundo fic de death note n.n… xD…espero que sea de su agrado

L x Light

**Disclaimer: **death note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen y mejor péguenme un tiro por esto -.-

**Capitulo 1****… **

Estaban en una de esas tantas investigaciones de poder cazar al asesino serial Kira, como sabrán Light y Ryuuzaki estaban unidos por unas esposas en una muñeca de cada uno para que así L nunca quitarle la vista de encima de Light ya que era su sospechoso de ser el verdadero Kira y haber decidido pasar sus poderes a alguien mas para cuando todo mundo baje la guardia y matarlo fríamente lo cual era muy característico de Kira…Todos estaban dormidos en una silla cerca del monitor por que no podían hacer como L y desvelarse como si fuera nada y hablando de este, el seguía viendo los datos de los criminales muertos y de las estadísticas de este Kira con el anterior…

A su lado se encontraba un Light durmiendo encima del teclado ya que estaba muy agotado ya que ya se había desvelado dos días seguidos y lógicamente su cuerpo no iba a soportar mas así que cayo rendido donde Morfeo…Ryuuzaki miraba a Light ya que por culpa suya el pobre estaba muy agotado…así que se le vino una idea tomarse unas vacaciones ya que el condenado Kira no se dignaba aparecer y casi no había matado personas estos últimos días…les avisaría a todos por la mañana…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::xD

-" Vacaciones?...estas seguro Ryuuzaki?"- pregunto Light mirándolo incrédulo ya que no se creía lo que habían escuchado sus oídos y luego mirar a su padre que estaba igual de sorprendido que el y a su lado Matsuda, Aizawa y Mogi que tampoco se lo creían…

-"Weeeeeeeeee vacaciones y estaré con mi Light yo solita n.n…"- dijo animada misa dirigiéndose hacia Light para darle un abrazo pero Ryuuzaki halo al castaño de las esposa quitándolo del camino de la rubia sin que los dos se hubieran dado cuenta haciendo que Misa se fuera de cara al piso-"…O.x por que te quitaste Light?"- chillo la chica…Light se movía los cabellos por que el no se había quitado mejor dicho alguien lo quito…

-" Ryuuzaki por que hiciste eso?"- pregunto Light no muy contento por eso así que se arrodillo frente misa y le acaricio la cabeza para que dejara el berrinche-"Perdón Misa no quise hacerlo"- le hablo suavemente y verla dulcemente haciendo que se callara y fuera a su luna

-"Gracias Light-kun"- dijo Ryuuzaki dirigiéndose frente al monitor y apagarlo…

-"De nada…"- contesto Light siguiéndolo por que detestaba cuando este lo halaba y le lastimaba la muñeca y ya tenia un brazalete en ella hecha de moretones y una que otra laceración-" Pero por que te dio lo de las vacaciones?"- pregunto el castaño intentando seguirle el paso a L

-"Primero que todo Light-kun se quedara conmigo por que aun no pienso dejar de vigilarlo por unas vacaciones"-sentencio L destruyendo el sueño de Misa y que Light suspirara pesadamente ya que pensó que podría por fin descansar de esas esposas e ir a su casa-" Por que se me vino lo de las vacaciones?...es muy sencillo todos ustedes han trabajado mucho sin descanso"- este se dirigió hacia la puerta y la abrió…

-" Un momento Ryuuzaki…por que yo soy el único que no tiene vacaciones?"-pregunto un Light un poco mal humorado cruzándose de brazos y ver fríamente a L por su falta de delicadeza con el-" Mientas todos van a la playa o van a otro país yo me tengo que pudrir aquí con vos?"- Light iba a seguir pero su padre lo tomo de los hombros…

-"Cálmate hijo…si Ryuuzaki aun sospecha de ti tienes que quedarte con el"- dijo sabiamente Yagami-san observando que Light le daba la espalda al detective L…

-"Si padre…pero es injusto"- hizo un pequeño puchero que por suerte estaba de espaldas y nadie lo vio a demás de su padre que suspiro por la actitud de crio que tomo Light…

-"Bueno señores que disfruten sus vacaciones"- dijo Ryuuzaki despidiéndose de todos y sacando a patadas a Misa por que no se quería ir sin Light, el cual seguía de espaldas ignorando a todo mundo por no compadecerse por el…

-"Oigan por que mejor no vamos todos a la playa y así misa no estará llorando y mi padre no se preocuparía por mi"- dijo Light para salvarse el pellejo por que ni por el putas iba a pasar todo un mes solo con Ryuuzaki-" Que les parece?"- pregunto Light disimulando su ansiedad de que dijeran que si…

-"A mi me parece bien aparte Sayu y tu madre podrían ir"- dijo Yagami-san dirigiéndose donde su hijo…

-" Si todos a la playa!!!!!!!!!"- Misa estaba muy animada y ya estaba planeando que usar para coquetear con Light y que por fin pudieran acostarse sin el metiche de L…

-" Que dices Ryuuzaki? Un poco de sol no te vendría mal"-"- dijo Light con una sonrisa expandiendo sus brazos viendo el asentimiento de los demás del equipo y Ryuuzaki no le quedo de otra que aceptar…

-"De acuerdo Light-kun tu ganas"- dijo Ryuuzaki con su pulgar en su boca mirando muy raro a Yagami Raito haciendo que este le diera la espalda nuevamente no sabia que pretendía el detective pero fue bueno hacerlo aceptar que todos fueran a la playa…

-"Pero por lo menos me podrías quitar las esposas"- alzo su brazo izquierdo mostrando la esposa-" por favor?"- pidió el castaño…

-"No…no te las voy a quitar Light-kun"- dijo este yéndose a una silla y sentarse a comer sus chocolates…tranquilamente…

-"Hentai…"-dijo Light sentándose un poco alejado de Ryuuzaki pero no mucho por que no podía por esas esposas…

-"No lo soy…"-respondió Ryuuzaki tomando un sorbo de te…

-"Hentai y con honores"- volvió a atacar Light y ambos tenían de espectadores a Yagami-san con una gota en la cabeza, Matsuda-san, Aizawa-san Y Mogi-san miraban sorprendidos mientras Misa le daba porras a Raito…

-"No soy ningún Hentai!"- ya se desespero el pobre de L de que le dijeran Hentai, el no lo era o bueno ellos no lo sabían xD…

-"Si claro"- dijeron en coro Light y Misa, la rubia le sacaba la lengua a Ryuuzaki y Light solo bajaba la vista y sonreía levemente…

-"Si cada día estoy mas seguro que Light es Kira y Misa es el segundo Kira"- dijo Ryuuzaki volteándolos a ver y la cara tan seria que ambos colocaron…

-"No soy Kira…"- dijo Light viendo severamente a L…

-"No soy el segundo Kira, aunque respete y quiera agradecerle a Kira por vengar la muerte de mis padres"- dijo Misa sinceramente tomando del brazo a Light…

-" En fin…padre vamos a llevar a mi madre y a Sayu?"- pregunto Light mirando a su papa fijamente…

-"Si ellas también necesitan vacaciones"- dijo Yagami-san tomando su celular e irse para comunicarles tal noticia a las mujeres que mas amaba…

-"Bueno voy a ir a organizar las cosas"- dijo Light por fin arrastrando a Ryuuzaki para vengarse de tantas veces que a el lo habían arrastrado, Misa hizo lo mismo y fue a su cuarto a organizar todo lo suyo…

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.o.o::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::o.o:::::::::::

Ryuuzaki le había pedido el favor a Watari que consiguiera un voz para ellos solamente y así poder ir todos juntos a la deseada playa, Light iba sentado al lado de Ryuuzaki mientras que Misa conversaba sobre chicos con Sayu y al lado estaba Matsuda-san escuchándolas muy animado, Soichiro estaba al lado de Sachiko hablando amenamente, Aizawa había decidido traer a su esposa y a su linda hija, la cual estaba por donde Misa y Sayu…Mogi-san como siempre callado viendo el paisaje que cambiaba atrás vez de la ventana y Watari manejaba tranquilamente el bus…

Ryuuzaki comía dulces mientras que Light se había traído su lapto y se puso a jugar en línea por que sinceramente andar en ese bus pegado a Ryuuzaki como uña y mugre era detestable y lo peor es que su hermanita y Misa estaban sentadas detrás de ellos y solo decían cosas sobre yaoi al verlos esposados juntos (Yr: O¬o pus quien, no?)…hasta decían cual se veía mas kawaii de uke y de Semmen y para desgracia suya lo colocaron de uke… ¿Por qué a el?...que había hecho?...ni siquiera era Kira para que lo colocaran a sufrir de tal manera…

El castaño ya estaba todo rojo por que se pusieron a inventar historias pornográficas de ellos dos y también viendo como Matsuda-san se llevaba la hija de Aizawa y se sentaban bastante lejos de esas depravadas ya que la niña aun era muy joven para escuchar esas cosas, L noto el gran sonrojo en la mejillas de Light y le toco la frente asustándolo…

-" Estas bien Light-kun?..."-pregunto Ryuuzaki mirándolo fijamente…

-"S-si por que la pregunta?"- contesto Light escuchando un "kawaii" de parte de sayu y de Misa que luego dijo que Light solo era de ella…

-"Por que estas rojo"- dijo Ryuuzaki volviéndose a acomodar y ver así el frente y sacar un bombón de chocolate…-"ten…"- le ofreció unos de sus dulces lo cual nunca así con nadie…

-" Gracias…creo?"- dijo Light estirando su mano para tomar el bombón y levemente se toco con la mano de Ryuuzaki y se alejo rápidamente de este…

**Continuara…**

Etto espero que les haya gustado el primer capitulo de mi nueva historia de death note y les pido que me dejen reviews…los esperare con ansias…n.n sin mas me despido de ustedes…

Ja ne…..


	2. Chapter 2

**MEMORIES**

**POR**

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

Gomen!!! Por la demora xD es que tenía mi pobre neura demasiada seca y no sabia que coño escribir xDD…

L x Light

**Disclaimer: **death note ni ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen y mejor péguenme un tiro por esto -.-

**Capitulo 2**

El bus seguía su recorrido sin ninguna novedad, solo que Light quería degollar a Misa por meterle a la cabeza de Sayu esas imágenes tan pervertidas que a cada rato decía…diox, Ra, Mahoma por que a el?...intento relajarse mirando el dulce que Ryuuzaki le había regalado, en verdad había sido muy lindo con el por esto…

Lindo?!...

Light ladeo su cabeza para despejar esas babosadas que rondaban en su cabeza y hablando de babosos, Ryuuzaki se había quedado dormido cogiendo de almohada el hombro del castaño y por que le dije baboso?...por que estaba llenando el hombro de este de babas ya que ya había ido hasta el quinto sueño y ni mandrake lo baja de ahí, el castaño miro hacia la ventana logrando divisar a lo lejos el hermoso azul del mar que brillaba gracias a los rayos del sol (n/a: oh Ra todopoderoso! xD)…para luego acomodarse y escuchar quejarse a misa ya que no sabia cual de todos sus bikinis iba a colocarse para exhibir su menudo cuerpo…que también estaba muy bien formado pero a el nunca le había llamado la atención…ni siquiera si ella misma se ofrecía para que el la hiciera suya…

Pasaron unos quince minutos y llegaron por fin a la tan deseada playa, Watari parqueo el autobús para informarle a todos cual seria el hotel donde se hospedarían y también que al bajar a del bus se le daría a cada uno la llave del cuarto…Light vio como todos bajaban para luego zarandear al detective para que volviera y dejara de tomar Te con Morfeo.

-"Nani?..."- pregunto medio dormido Ryuuzaki mirando con los ojos aun nublados por que le sueño no desaparecía aun, y cuando recupero la vista lo que pudo ver fue el rostro de Light medió sonrojado, lo que lo confundió…

-"Etto…ryuuzaki podrías hacerme le favor de soltar mi brazo?"- pidió Light-kun aun avergonzado por esa situación y mas por ciertas chicas adictas al condenado Yaoi y se reían sin cesar (n/a: xD bendito Yaoi sugoi!!!), Ryuuzaki hizo caso y miro por la ventana dándose cuanta que ya habían llegado a la playa…

Como cosa rara Ryuuzaki se levanto de la silla comenzando a caminar sin avisarle a Light, en pocas palabras lo comenzó a arrastrar hasta bajar al autobús haciendo que el castaño casi se fuera de bruces pero por suerte tenia buen equilibrio… miro de mala gana a L para luego recomponer su compostura y mirar a su padre…

-"Light te tocara compartir el cuarto con Ryuuzaki"- dijo Soichiro tomado del brazo de Sachiko que le decía unas cuantas advertencias a Sayu de que no hablara con ningún extraño…

-"Queeeeeeeee?!!!!!"- grito Light ya al limite de su paciencia y cordura-"Ya párenle déjenme una noche dormir tranquilo!"- dijo el castaño ya harto de esta situación, viendo como L negaba y tomaba sus cosas y la llave del cuarto de las manos de Watari…

-"Vamos Light-kun"- dijo este ignorando a Yagami Light el cual le tiro su maleta en la cabeza para que le dejara de ordenar cosas (n/a: como que anda agresivo xD), haciendo que Ryuuzaki se fuera de cara al suelo pero obviamente se llevo consigo a Raito pero este quedo arrodillado mirando de una forma no muy bonita al ojeroso, que se levanto del suelo para sobarse la cabeza-"Casi me descalabras"- dijo tranquilamente…

-"Rayos falle…"- dijo Light suspirando rendido sin darse cuanta que Ryuuzaki lo arrastra nuevamente sin ninguna piedad alguna de su pobre muñeca que ya se encontraba lacerada por tanto halonazo ocasionando que Light mostrara una mueca de dolor en su bello rostro…-"Es-espera Ryuuzaki…me lastimas…"- dijo suavemente viendo como el pelinegro detenía sus pasos y se acercaba al el tomándole el brazo izquierdo para verle mejor la muñeca…

-"Gomen ne Light-kun no fue mi intención"- afirmo Ryuuzaki introduciendo su pulgar a la boca y luego acariciar sus labios…todo esto lo miro detenidamente Light sonrojándose un poco por que como un rayo se le vinieron unas imágenes no muy sanas a la cabeza ocasionando que se mareara y se fuera nuevamente al suelo…haciendo que el detective parara su trayecto hacia el hotel dejando que los demás se adelantaran…

Light sostenía su cabeza con ambas manos un tanto shockeado por tales cosas que había imaginado, maldijo que misa y sayu por haberle metido tales imágenes a su cabecita…sintió unas manos en sus hombros así que por inercia alzo su rostro…

-"Ryuuzaki?..."-pregunto suavemente con un tono que se le hizo al detective un poco sumiso y extraño viniendo de cierta personita que tenia frente a el…

-"Vamos…"- fue lo único para hacer el amague de irse notando como Light no decía nada mas y lo seguía tan sumisamente, lo cual se le hizo muy encantador…

El castaño moraba al suelo, ya que no sabia que putas le pasaba se comportaba como una niñita enamorada…ante un tipazo que esta muy bueno y no es capaz de revelarle sus sentimientos, suspiro y mejor le puso atención al camino por que no quería tropezarse como le pasa todo los días a su querida escritora xD y por suerte no se ha ido de cara…

(…………………………………..)

Ya todos se habían organizado en sus cuartos pero antes habían arreglado a que horas se verían para desayunar, almorzar y cenar y también para ir al casino del hotel para divertirse un rato…Sayu y Misa no esperaron y como rayos fueron a la playa siendo cuidadas por Matsuda-san, mientras los demás hacían lo que querían pero Light no quería hacer nada ya que le volvió el mal genio…ya que le suplico como quinientas veces a L que le quitara la esposa pero nada este se negó rotundamente como tenia acostumbrado…

La alcoba de estos tenia una sola cama bastante grande ya que por ciertas cosas del destino no podían dormir separados mas de un metro, las cosas ya estaban guardadas en sus lugares…Light se encontraba recostado en la cama viendo televisión pero no dejaba un canal en si, solo cambiaba y cambiaba de canales…en cambio Ryuuzaki hacia lo que siempre hacia…sentado de su forma peculiar en la cama alejado un poco de Light devorando sus chocolates y demás dulces…

El castaño se canso de hacer nada y halo de la esposa para llamar la atención de Ryuuzaki, el cual volteo su rostro…

-"Vamos a la playa ya me aburrí aquí"- dijo Light mirando por la ventana…

-"Esta bien…"- contesto el pelinegro levantándose de la cama por el lado donde se encontraba Yagami-kun…

-"Pero por lo menos me dejarías cambiarme en privacidad?"- sugirió el castaño levantándose también de la cama y buscar en sus cosas la pantalonera…

-"No…"-contesto Ryuuzaki mirándolo con ojos raros…

Si Light no estuviera cuerdo ya se hubiera pegado contra la pared por el desespero de tal cosa…

Con mucha frustración se dirigió al baño y comenzó a cambiarse detrás de la puerta y verificar bien que ryuuzaki lo expiara pues con la cara de hentai que se mandaba no dudaba que hiciera tal cosa xD…la pantaloneta del castaño era negra resaltando su piel, al salir de su escondite vio que ryuuzaki ya se había cambiado también, el traje de baño de este era azul marino…

-"Nos vamos?"-pregunto Ryuuzaki viendo como Yagami-kun se ponía una camiseta encima para ocultar su espectacular pecho y tomaba la toalla para salir de una sin esperar otro comentario de parte de L…

Al salir a al playa se ganaron las miradas de todas incluyéndome xp…ya que era muy extraño ver dos hombres juntos con una esposa que no los dejaba separar y mas por que los dos eran jóvenes muy guapos, Light lo guió hasta unas sillas que tenia sombra y se quito la camisa (xD se me había olvidado que tenían las esposas así que no se como se quito y se puso la camisa xDDD)…dejando a muchas y muchos babeando por el espectacular cuerpo que tenia y Ryuuzaki casi babea por que estaba en primera fila viendo ese pecho magnifico…

Misa diviso a Light y como flash apareció a su lado asustando a ambos genios que no se habían esperado tal cosa…

-"Light vamos a nadar!!"- ofrecía misa re-animada mirándolo a los ojos pero por desgracia de ella no podía ni aunque quisiera…

-"Gome ne no puedo"- alzo su brazo izquierdo suspirando agotado por que sabia que iba a venir un pelea entre Misa y L…así que del bolsillo de la pantaloneta saco su mp4 y se puso a escuchar Bad Religión, Noxf, The used y Rise againts (n/a: alguito de punk xD )…para no escuchar los gritos de Misa ciertamente por que Ryuuzaki la ignoraba por completo…

-"Que habré echo para merecerme tremendo karma"- se dijo así mismo subiéndole todo el volumen de su mp4 y solo ver que Misa hacía pantomimas y nada mas xDD…pero su atención se la gano el pelinegro que en realidad tenia un buen cuerpo a pesar de que pareciera enclenque…las apariencias engañan, no?...

Ryuuzaki noto la mirada encima de él así que decidió mirar a Light el cual se sorprendió y ladeo el rostro pa otra parte aun un poco sonrojado por ser descubierto haciendo tal cosa tan…tan ilógica viniendo de parte de se persona…

**Continuara……..**

Ya me disculpe por demorarme tanto, no? xD…espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado y espero con muchas ansias sus reviews, ahí pueden dar sus opiniones, dudas y quejas sobre el cap o la historia todo es bien recibido excepto un puto virus xDD…bue muxias gracias por sus comments…**L.Lawliet,****AndreaZthator****Link no Sou****faku-lawliet****Miyu Motou****fuyu-ai****Lime Amakusa****Artemiz Black****…. **Se les agradece por dejar su opinion n.n

Bue y sin mas me despido

**Ja ne minna!!!!**

**Puedes Odiarme...humillarme...burlarte de mi...pero nunca me arrodillare ante ti ni ante los de tu especie...!!!!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

**MEMORIES**

**POR **

**Y****AMI ROSENKREUZ**

L x Light

**Disclaimer: **death note y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece por desgracia TTTT por ke? Yo hubiera evitado que mí amado Light hubiese muerto- incertece imagen de Yr azotándose varias veces contra el escritorio quedando K.O…xD

**Capitulo 3****…**

-"Que habré echo para merecerme tremendo karma"- se dijo así mismo subiéndole todo el volumen de su mp4 y solo ver que Misa hacía pantomimas y nada mas xDD…pero su atención se la gano el pelinegro que en realidad tenia un buen cuerpo a pesar de que pareciera enclenque…las apariencias engañan, no?...

Ryuuzaki noto la mirada encima de él así que decidió mirar a Light el cual se sorprendió y ladeo el rostro pa otra parte aun un poco sonrojado por ser descubierto haciendo tal cosa tan…tan ilógica viniendo de parte de se persona…

Light suspiro algo avergonzado…que rayos le pasaba ese no era el, o eso cree ya que su mente era un lió por que el aun se debatía si era Kira o no, dirigió su vista hacia el hermoso horizonte…ignorando la riña de Misa y de Ryuuzaki, al cual le jalaban los cachetes para que dejara de tragar sus chocolates que se estaban derritiendo con el sol…

-"Deja a Light nadar con Misa misa!!"- le halaba mas los cachetes deformándole el rostro haciendo que se viera gracioso lo que ocasiono que Light se riera de tal cosa…

-"Jajajajaja!!!...Ryuuzaki te ves chistoso así"- comento Light entre risas guardando su mp4 y mirar al detective y a la rubia que aun seguía con los pobres cachetes de L, que estaban ya rojos no solo por la vergüenza de que Light se le haya burlado sino también por la presión que Misa Amane ejercía en ellos…

-"Amane me shueltas los cachetes"- dijo Ryuuzaki de una forma graciosa haciendo reír al castaño y a la rubia-"De que se ríen?...acaso tengo cara de payaso"- comento este arqueando una ceja…

-"Te digo la verdad o seguimos siendo amigos? xD"- contesto Light sin poder reprimir la risa al igual que Misa que ya tenia lagrimas en los ojos de tanto reír…

-"Sigamos siendo amigos"- contesto el detective L que con un movimiento en sus brazos logro que Misa lo soltara por fin…se aclaro la garganta para poder levantarse y dirigir otra vez a su cuarto de hotel…-"Vamonos ya"- dijo este al ver que yagami-kun y amane Misa comenzaban a hablar muy tranquilamente…esa escena hacia que sus celos subieran cada vez mas y hacer a Light suyo de una vez…

Light se fue de lleno al suelo llenándose el rostro de arena ya que no esperaba que L lo halara nuevamente…

El castaño se levanto escupiendo la arena que se había introducido en su boca y con sus manos limpiándose los sus ojos que también se habían llenado de esta…

-"Pero Ryuuzaki solo hemos estado como 20 minutos aquí"- comento Light sin percibir desde cuando Ryuuzaki estaba a dos centímetros de su ser-"Ano…Ryuuzaki que sucede?"- pregunto este sintiendo como en sus mejillas aparecía un no tan leve rubor…

-"Espera un momento"- dijo este alzando sus pálidas manos y colocarlas en el rostro de Light haciendo que este se sobresaltara por completo-2Tambien tienes arena en las mejillas"-comento acariciándole las mejillas al igual que se las limpiaba…

Y desde lejos Misa y Sayu gritaron otra vez YAOI SUGOI!! Todas sonrojadas y muy happy's y todo aquel que pasaba al lado de ellas, las miraban raro como diciendo _y estas locas que?..._(YrTT.TT yo sufro eso…o O.O será que siempre me ven raro xD)…

-"A-arigato…"- tartamudeo Light alejando las manos de ryuuzaki de su rostro, el cuál estaba mucho mas rojos que antes por esa caricias, las cuales quería que siguieran pero eso estaba fuera de todo contexto y aparte ya medio mundo los veían con repulsión y unos con completa ignorancia-"Vamos al hotel…entonces"- dijo colocándose de pies sin atreverse a ver a su compañero que tenia al frente…

El panditaaaaa xD…lo siguió tranquilamente con su típica postura encorvada observando detenidamente como caminaba Light subiendo su vista hasta que llego al trasero de su compañero y se puso a ponerle calificación mentalmente diciéndose que no estaba del todo mal ganadose un 10 o si fuera por el le colocaba un 20 (Yr: xD)…pero el castaño ignorante de los pensamientos de su compañero…

En el camino ninguno hablo y se podía sentir ese silencio tan molesto, Light no se atrevía a decir ni una palabra ya que su cabeza era un lió, sentía algo por el detective o no? Pero primero que todo el no era homosexual y le interesaban completamente las mujeres…o bueno eso creía…suspiro completamente rendido ya no sabia ni que pensar…mejor contaba ovejas por que en verdad esto lo frustraba…Sin haberse dado cuenta el castaño ya estaban en el pasillo enfrente de la puerta de su alcoba…

-"Ryuuzaki…?"- lo miro detenidamente ya que este no se dignaba a abrir la puerta de su alcoba…

-"Light-kun…"- el ojeroso tomo sin previo aviso el rostro de Light para besarlo en menos de un segundo dejando en estado de shock al castaño, que luego de unos cinco minutos comenzó a procesar la información y forcejear con el pelinegro para que lo soltara…Ryuuzaki abrió la puerta y empujo al chico completamente sorprendido a esta cerrando con seguro la puerta tras el y dirigirse de una al castaño que estaba completamente sonrojado y con un hilito de saliva en su comisura…

-"A-aléjate de mi"- logro articular el castaño retrocediendo en el suelo para no estar cerca de el detective L, pero este hacia caso omiso así que se arrodillo frente Light volviendo a tomar en sus manos el bello y delicado de Raito, el cual tenia sus ojos cerrados por el contacto y sin saber que podía pasar…

-"Tranquilo Light-kun"-le susurro Ryuuzaki al odio haciéndolo temblar, tomo entre sus manos el rostro de Light y volverlo a besar pero esta vez el beso no tenia nada impregnado de lujuria como el primero sino mas como anhelo y amor?...el castaño se colocaba mas rojo al sentir como la lengua del detective jugaba atrevidamente con la suya y hacer unos movimientos con esta nada sanos que digamos…

El castaño no pudo mas y se rindió en los brazos de su-ahora- amante contestaba con la misma intensidad que el pelinegro el beso y alzo sus brazos para rodear el cuello de este y estar mucho mas cerca y sentir ese cuerpo que le había llamado demasiado la atención, L tomo la cintura de Light acariciándola al igual que toda la espalda…

Light gemía levemente por el éxtasis ahora ubicando sus manos en los pectorales del detective, el cual se fue hacia atrás y llevarse consigo a Light por las esposas…

-"Po-por lo menos podrías quitármelas por hoy"- logro articular Light alzando su brazo izquierdo…

-"Para que?...con ellas seria mas excitante lo que te voy hacer"- dijo Ryuuzaki con pura cara de pervertido haciendo a Light sonrojar completamente, lo cual le pareció muy adorable viniendo del chico genio que casi no mostraba sus emociones…el castaño volvió a besar a L, el cual se sorprendió por que no pensaba que este iba a responder a tal cosa…estuvieron un buen rato en ese beso cada uno conociendo esa pequeña cavidad del otro pero les toco separarse cuando sus pobres pulmones exigían un poquito por lo menos de oxigeno…

-"….."- Light intentaba recuperar el aire después del beso pero L no se lo permitió ya que lo tomo de los hombros para tirarlo al suelo y tenerlo completamente sumiso y comenzar a atacar el cuello del castaño con besos, mordidas y lamidas…

-"Que delicioso eres Light-kun"-susurro Ryuuzaki de forma pervertida muy cerca del oído de Light, el cual no pudo evitar tensarse por tales palabras, siguió lamiéndole el cuello al castaño hasta que decidió recorrer el pecho de este con la lengua y la reacción de Light no se hizo espera…arqueo su espalda y coloco su mano derecha encima de sus labios para no gemir….

L seguía con su recorrido por el pecho del castaño hasta que decidió detenerse en cierto punto, los pezones de su por ahora amante, los lamió asi por encima rozándolos, para lazar la vista y ver la reacción de Light, este se mordía el dorso de la mano….pero lo mas encantador eran esas mejillas por completo sonrojadas y sus cabellos revueltos dándole una apariencia inofensiva y de ser alguien menor…

-"Ry-Ryuzaki!"-gimió Light maravillosamente ya que este había mordido uno de sus pezones no muy suavemente, Ryuuzaki sonrió lascivamente por tales gemidos que lo encendían mas…no entendía como alguien podía ser tan endemoniadamente comestible…-"ma-mas dame mas!!"- volvió a gemir técnicamente el castaño perdió la poca cordura que poseí en ese preciso instante…

-"Como pidas Light-kun"- respondió Ryuuzaki aun con esa extraña mirada la cual nunca nadie se hubiera imaginado en ese chico tan ecuánime con todo lo que le rodeaba y sucedía…

Ryuuzaki no hizo esperar a su castaño y descaradamente metió su mano en la pantaloneta de Light y comenzar a masajear la entrepierna de este primero y luego suave…el castaño respiraba cada vez más rápido y de un impulso por tanto placer que sentía en su cuerpo introdujo dos de sus dedos en su boca y los comenzó a lamer…L se quedo mirando boquiabierto a Light-kun, que imagen tan deliciosamente excitante y el sin su videocámara para grabarlo, respiro profundo para seguir en lo que estaba…las caricias hacia la entrepierna del castaño eran mucho mas rápidas hasta que este no soporto tanto calor y con un fuerte gemido se vino por completo en las manos del pelinegro…

El castaño se sentó para poder respirar mejor, rostro completamente sonrojado, sus hermosos ojos nublados por el éxtasis y llenos de lagrimas y sus rosas labios entre abiertos intentando tomar algo de aire para sus pulmones…Ryuuzaki acerco sus dedos a los labios de Light para untarlos de su misma esencia para luego lamerlos siendo respondido por este que alzo sus brazos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro para estar mas cerca de este…

Light quiso ya por fin participar asi que comenzó a lamerle el lóbulo de la oreja ya que le facilitaba por como estaban en esos momentos para luego quitar sus brazos del cuello de ryuuzaki y bajarlos hacia la entrepierna de este, el pelinegro gimió levemente mientras veía lo que iba hacer su lindo Light-kun…

Este introdujo sus manos dentro de la pantaloneta mientras que disimuladamente la comenzaba a bajar, masajeo con mucha parsimonia el miembro ya muy excitado de Ryuuzaki, el cual no soportaba tanta tortura asi que en un impulso empujo la cabeza de Light hacia abajo el cual entendió lo que quería su amigo detective…

-"Etto…"- dejo decir Light para si mismo un poco inseguro ya que era la primera vez que iba a hacer tal cosa, si se había acostado con unas cuantas chicas de su clase que si tenían sesos por asi decirlo…pero nunca en su mente se le había cruzado acostarse con un hombre y mucho menos se iba a imaginar que ese hombre iba a ser Ryuuzaki mejor conocido como L…

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar…en verdad que eso no era lo suyo pero quería continuar…no sabia por que pero se hacia creer por que no quería deberle algo a Ryuuzaki y mas si era tal cosa…

El pelinegro vio como las manos de Light temblaban y su carita estaba llena de confusión asi que sonrió tiernamente, le alzo el rostro sosteniéndolo del mentón mostrándole con su mirada que no se tenía que obligar a algo que no quería…

-"Pero…"- Ryuuzaki poso un dedo en los labios de Light para callarlo…Este se sonrojo ligeramente asi que se acomodo en el regazo de Ryuuzaki para volverlo a besar pero mas apasionadamente… L acariciaba la espalda de Light de arriba hacia abajo siguió el camino hacia abajo metiendo otra vez dentro de esa pantaloneta que aun no se la había quitado por completo busco con mucha paciencia la entrada y sin previo aviso introdujo un dedo…-"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!"- no se pudo hacer esperar ese gemido de dolor Light tenia sus ojos llenos de lagrimas al igual que sus mejillas…e intento alejarse de Ryuuzaki pero este no se lo permitía…

-"Cálmate hermoso"- susurro L comenzando a introducir mas el dedo y moverlo circularmente para llegar a cierto nervio y darle mucho mas placer que dolor a su lindo castaño que se notaba que comenzaba a relajarse…

Light apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Ryuuzaki mientras esté se entretenía en su parte trasera, el castaño dejaba salir pequeños respingos de placer por tal cosa…el pelinegro al ver que Light-kun se había acostumbrado se aventuro a introducir el segundo dedo ganadose una mordida en su hombro de parte del chico que se encontraba sumiso ante el…al igual que el primero ese también lo comenzó a mover circularmente…

Saco sus dedos del interior de Light para tomarlo de las caderas y quitarle por fin esa estorbosa pantaloneta, se posiciono bien frente al castaño para luego introducir con completa paciencia su miembro en la entrada de este…

-"ahhhhhhh!!!!"- gimió fuertemente, el pobre sentía que lo partían a la mitad y lo único que hizo fue taparse le rostro con su brazo derecho ya que el izquierdo no lo podía mover mucho por las esposas…

-"Que estrecho eres Light"- gimió por puro deleite de esa estreches tan maravillosa de Light…

L se relajo y comenzó con un vaivén suave para que Light se acostumbrara a tenerlo…cuando el castaño solo podía pedir mas, este aumento la velocidad gimiendo también…hasta que no pudo mas y se vino dentro de Light…

-"Ryuuzaki!!!!"- gimió este dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás…

-"Light"- gimió este saliendo despacio de Light y luego acomodarse a su lado…

Ryuuzaki tomo el rostro de Light, estaba completamente cansado aun sus mejillas sonrojadas y húmedas por las lagrimas de placer que dejo escapar sus hermosos ojos pero algo mas delirante era que tenia un hilito de saliva en la comisura de los labios…L se acerco y con una lamida la limpio…

-"te amo Yagami Light"- susurro L en el oído de Light, el cual se sorprendió por completo…

-"Yo…no se que decirte"- contesto triste…-"todo fue tan rápido que aun no lo he podido procesar bien"-confeso Light, Ryuuzaki sonrió ya que era claro que no podía entender tal cosa y tan repentino…le daría su tiempo y si no le correspondía lo entendería no le dolería decirle adiós a su amor ya que este no lo cambiaria por otra u otro…o moriría en las garras de Kira antes de saber lo que verdaderamente sentía su castaño…

Ryuuzaki mientras estaba en sus cavilaciones no noto que Light se acurruco en su pecho para buscar algo de calor…

-"Buenas noches Ryuuzaki"-susurro Light sacando a L de sus cavilaciones y caer por completo al reino de los sueños e ir donde mi gran amigo Morfeo xD…

-"Buenas noches mi Light"- dijo este tomándolo en brazos para acostarse en la cama, acomodo a el castaño en la cama y el a su lado viendo como este se acurruca- involuntariamente- en su pecho…sonrió para si…que hermosa criatura tenia a su lado… bostezo completamente fatigado y tmb se entrego a los brazos del reino de los sueños…

**Continuara….**

**GOMEN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** Enserio perdón por la demora TTTT estaba demasiado seca pa esta historia no sabia que poder y cuando me decidí elegí el tan adorado lemon el cual me costo trabajo, espero ke les haya gustado fue el primer lemon que hago de death note n.ñ y no soy muy buena escribiéndolo…

Bueno espero sus reviews ya saben son gratis OwO - háganlo por esos ojitos tan cuties ke les hago xDDD y agradezco los reviews de: _Miyu Motou, Yuni-chan:_ pork?!!! TT no me puedo esconder en ningún lado porke me encuentras TT, _Link no_ _Sou, Fuyu-ai, YO, Pri Sabaku Kuznetzov Sakuma_ si L es seme pero no me pegues onegai!!! TTTT, _Andromeda no Sainto, Lime Amakusa, Tary Nagisa y a MoonyMarieFlowright _muchas gracias por sus comentarios son muy cuties conmigo

Y sin más me voy

Ja ne!! Minna!!!!!!!

Digan NO a las drogas y si…o.o a no se en la sección de yugioh puse patear a seto asi que mmm…pateen al que quieran o la que quieran excepto a mi xD

**Puedes Odiarme...humillarme...burlarte de mi...pero nunca me arrodillare ante ti ni ante los de tu especie...!!!!!!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**MEMORIES**

**POR **

**YAMI ROSENKREUZ**

L x Light

**Disclaimer: **death note y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece por desgracia TTTT por ke? Yo hubiera evitado que mí amado Light hubiese muerto- insértese imagen de Yr azotándose varias veces contra el escritorio quedando K.O…xD…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Capitulo 4…**

-"te amo Light"- susurro L en el oído de Light, el cual se sorprendió por completo…

-"Yo…no se qué decirte"- contesto triste…-"todo fue tan rápido que aun no lo he podido procesar bien"-confeso Light, Ryuuzaki sonrió ya que era claro que no podía entender tal cosa y tan repentino…le daría su tiempo y si no le correspondía lo entendería no le dolería decirle adiós a su amor ya que este no lo cambiaría por otra u otro…o moriría en las garras de Kira antes de saber lo que verdaderamente sentía su castaño…

Ryuuzaki mientras estaba en sus cavilaciones no noto que Light se acurruco en su pecho para buscar algo de calor…

-"Buenas noches Ryuuzaki"-susurro Light sacando a L de sus cavilaciones y caer por completo al reino de los sueños e ir donde mi gran amigo Morfeo xD…

-"Buenas noches mi Light"- dijo este tomándolo en brazos para acostarse en la cama, acomodo a el castaño en la cama y el a su lado viendo como este se acurruca- involuntariamente- en su pecho…sonrió para sí…que hermosa criatura tenía a su lado… bostezo completamente fatigado y tmb se entrego a los brazos del reino de los sueños…

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Ya era de mañana…la cual empezaba muy tranquila y un hermoso chico de cabellos castaños comenzaba a despertarse con un poco de pereza, Light abrió lentamente sus hermosos ojos ámbar y observar tranquilamente sus alrededores, la habitación estaba un poco desordenada y por el suelo un montón de ropas en el suelo, el sol no entraba mucho por las cortinas solo unos cuantos rayos de este…sintió un cuerpo debajo de el, así que se dispuso a observar y vio a un Ryuuzaki dormido…Algo muy extraño cabe decir…

Light-kun se dispuso a ponerse de pies pero al hacer un leve intento de sentarse sintió un dolor en la parte baja de su espalda…

-"Rayos"-se quejo algo sonrojado por que recordó por qué esa zona le dolía tanto…este se revolcó el cabello para hacer un esfuerzo para levantarse de la cama y dirigirse al baño pero al intentar moverse se acordó de las esposas las cuales L no se había dignado en quitárselas por nada del este mundo; suspiro rendido por eso ya que tenía que esperar a que esta se levantara… así que solo se cubrió mejor con una sabana y decidir mirar las noticias o algo para entretenerse…

Estuvo un buen tiempo entretenido viendo la televisión lo que evito que notara que Ryuuzaki ya se había despertado, este se quedo viendo un buen rato a su muñeca que estaba muy entretenida viendo esos canales en donde solo pasan videos de música(Yr: está viendo mtv2 donde pasan punk, metal, algo de trash y black metal xDD)…en estos momentos estaban pasando un clásico de Motorhead "ace of spades"…L sonrió para sus adentros ya que no conocía esa fase a Light-kun…así parecía un adolecente común y corriente de 18 años…

Ryuuzaki estiro sus brazos y rodeo la cintura de Light sacándole un pequeño susto, haciendo que volteara de una y mirara a L que le había dado un abrazo de oso (Yr: no es un panda? xD)…

-"Ryuuzaki?"-pregunto extrañado Light viendo que L no respondía, así que poso sus manos encima de las de el-"Estas bien?"- volvió a preguntar el castaño…

-"Si estoy bien…"-contesto alzando el rostro y regalarle una sonrisa, Light se sonrojo y volvió a mirar la televisión ya que no le gustaba comportarse como colegiala enamorada eso no era lo de el, ya que estaba fuera de todo contexto-"Dormiste bien Light-kun?"-pregunto este soltando la cintura del castaño y sentarse en esa extraña forma al lado de Light…

-"Si…dormí bien; solo necesito darme un pequeño baño"-comento este apagando la televisión para prestarle atención a Ryuuzaki, el cual se coloco de pies y se dirigió al baño seguido de Light-"Nos vamos a bañar juntos?"-pregunto no muy convencido de tal cosa…

-"Sep"- contesto Ryuuzaki sin ver la cara de shock de parte de Light-"Ya tuvimos relaciones así que ya conozco todo tu cuerpo así que no te preocupes por pequeñeces"-dijo este siguiendo derecho (Yr: ke hentai xDD)…

Light se mordió el labio inferior para no madrearlo por tal comentario, como se atrevía?...por que se hubieran acostado una noche no significaba que tuviera el derecho de verle desnudo cuantas veces se le diera la gana…Lo siguió sin refutar nada por que no quería arruinarse le día tan temprano…

-"Ryuuzaki yo puedo bañarme solo"- comento este con un leve rubor en sus mejillas cubriéndose la desnudes con una sabana…

-"Es que quiero tallarte la espalda"- dijo Ryuuzaki que tenía varias estrellitas alrededor al igual que sus ojos…

-"Glup!!"- Light comenzó a retroceder…definitivamente este detective era un pervertido y con honores-"Yo-yo lo puedo hacer solo…no te preocupes"- dijo Light con varias gotitas de sudor en su cabeza y esperando que Ryuuzaki se diera por vencido…

-"Vamos Light-kun no seas penoso"-dijo Ryuuzaki siguiendo sus camino al baño, arrastrando al pobre de Light…este se rindió parecía que no podía con la terquedad de este…

………………………..

Después del baño todos estaban en el comedor desayunando, un Ryuuzaki muy feliz comiendo todos sus chocolates y también por otra cosa, mientras que Light estaba todo sonrojado…aun de lo que hizo L en el baño y no había tocado bocado por eso…

Misa seguía hablando amenamente con sayu y Sachiko-san de cosas de mujeres, de noticias y de lo más importante de las novelas y sus protagonistas masculinos, Matsuda hablaba con Yagami-san y los demás hacían cualquier otra cosa…

Yagami Light se quedo mirando la pequeña televisión que había en el comedor, la cual estaba en un noticiero, el cual informaba que Kira no había atacado en un buen tiempo, por qué sería?...el grupo de L sabían que era uno de los sujetos del Yotsuba(Yr: se llama así esa compañía? O.o…en verdad no me acuerdo xD)… y como estos se tomaron vacaciones obviamente no se iban a poner a matar…

El castaño se quedo mirando su taza de café pensando detenidamente sobre lo de Kira…en verdad él había sido Kira antes, pero no recordaba nada de nada, tal vez la filosofía del Kira de antes y la de el eran muy similares pero esto no le decía que él había podido ser, pero lo que lo desconcertaba eran los pequeños encuentros que él había tenido con Raye Penber y Naomi…de que había hablado con ellos y con qué objetivo…Tales cosas perturbaban mas a Light y ya ni el mismo sabia quien era…

Estuvo tan ensimismado en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando todo mundo ya se había ido, el único a su lado era Ryuuzaki que obviamente no se había quitado las esposas…

-"Light…Light-kun?"- llamo varias veces Ryuuzaki moviéndolo del hombro hasta que de repente volvió al mundo real y dejar sus pensamientos los cuales habían llegado a una conclusión acerca de todo absolutamente todo lo que estaba viviendo en estos momentos…-"Light-kun te encuentras bien?"-pregunto este mirándolo detenidamente, el chico de cabellos castaños le sonrió dulcemente como diciéndole un "si" a su pregunta…

-"Podemos regresar al cuarto Ryuuzaki?"- pregunto amablemente Light sin siquiera haber desayunado nada, el pelinegro lo miro dubitativo ya que esta actitud tan pacifica de Light lo desconcertaba por completo…

-"Claro…"- ambos se colocaron de pies pero Light se quedo organizando los asientos para luego continuar su camino al lado de Ryuuzaki, los dos no se dirigieron palabra, L pensó que por lo menos lo regañaría por haberle metido mano-demasiada- mientras se bañaban pero parecía que no le había importado…

Al llegar al cuarto primero entro Light y de ultimo L cerrando la puerta detrás de el y cuando se volteo vio que Light lo tomo de los hombros lo acerco a la cama y lo empujo a esta, para luego el subirse en el y quedarse acostado apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de L…

-"Light-kun?"- ya se estaba preocupando ciertamente esa actitud de Light lera lo más raro que había visto en toda su vida y contando también la habilidad de matar de Kira…y también esa mirada entre melancolía y tristeza que reflejaban sus ojos-"Dime que pasa tal vez te pueda ayudar"-dijo este acariciándole los cabellos castaños…

-"Yo he estado pensando todo muy detenidamente…"-comenzó a decir Light rodeando la cintura de Ryuuzaki con sus brazos…

-"Que has estado pensando Light?"-pregunto este besándole la cabeza por que parecía que algo le estaba lastimando su corazón…

-"Tal vez yo sea Kira…"-dejo decir completamente triste y no muy convencido ocultando su rostro en el pecho de Ryuuzaki, el cual no lo dejaba de mirar…-"La filosofía de Kira y mía son iguales… se podría decir que soy yo…con la mayoría de personas que están muertas las he conocido yo o estaban en el registro de la policía que mi padre atendía"- suspiro un poco Light…

El detective L, alzo el rostro de Light por qué sintió humedad en su pecho y la única respuesta que había era que el chico estaba llorando, algo ya muy extraño…su rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas y sus ojos y mejillas rojos por llorar…el pelinegro iba a decir algo pero fue callado tiernamente por un dedo de Light…

-"No digas nada aun…lo que quiero decir es que si Kira vuelve a mí y yo desaparezco…y sucede lo inevitable"- mira a los ojos a Ryuuzaki para luego acariciar una mejilla de este-"Quiero que sepas que también te amo y nunca sería capaz de matarte pero como has podido ver Kira hace conmigo lo que se le dé la gana"- termino de decir Light llorando más que antes por que si Ryuuzaki moría el también lo haría y lo único que quedaría en ese cuerpo conocido como Yagami Light seria ese maldito demonio que se auto-denomina dios…-"Y…por favor no me odies"- dijo bajando la vista…

-"Nunca te odiaría…"-dijo Ryuuzaki alzando el rostro de Light y darle un dulce besos en los labios…

-"Guardare estas vacaciones como el tesoro más precioso…mis memorias de estas es lo único que Kira no podrá eliminar de mi ser…"-dijo Light subiendo sus brazos y aprisionar el cuello de Ryuuzaki y darle un beso en la mejilla…

Ryuuzaki se quedo acariciando la cabeza de Light en forma de confórtalo por que al admitir que de pronto el era Kira y tal vez lo eliminaría le dolía sus corazón y parecía que estaría a punto de quebrársele…

-"Y algo que tampoco tendrá Kira es mi amor por ti Light"-dijo seriamente besándole la frente viendo que se había quedado completamente dormido-"Nunca olvides esto Light…Te amo…"- le susurro en el oído…esperando que nunca se acabara ese día para que Kira no se apoderara de su muñeca y la hiciera sucumbir en el dolor más grande de este mundo…

Intentaría salvarlo con el poco tiempo que le quedaba de vida a ambos…

**_FIN……._**

Muchas dirán "WTF"??...Pero este fic lo tenía pensado ser corto y muy kawaii TT.TT, espero que les haya gustado este ultimo capitulo u.u…inspirando escuchando la canción que le dio nombre a este fic…"Memories" de Within temptation una melodía sumamente hermosa se las recomiendo n.n…bueno les pido que me dejen reviews…por favor…

**_Agradecimientos a:_ **Palito, Princesa Sakura, Coptesita, Yo, Sada-nyu, Andromeda no Sainto, Alexa Hiwatari y a Miyu Motou…muchísimas gracias a todas en verdad n.n 

Enserio muxias gracias por apoyar esta historia n.n y de pronto nos veamos en una nueva historia…quien sabe? xD o en "Black Parade" que aun no me digno a continuar xP gomen ne…

Ja ne minna…

Y se cuidad…n.n

**_Puedes Odiarme...humillarme...burlarte de mi...pero nunca me arrodillare ante ti ni ante los de tu especie..._**


	5. Epílogo

**Memories**

**Por:**

**Yami RosenkreuZ**

**A/N: **Mmmm…este fic termino hace mucho tiempo y aun así me han llegado unos cuantos Reviews (los cuales agradezco con toda mi alma), después de su final, así que decidí hacer un Epílogo para todas ustedes, espero que sea de su agrado, ya que hace demasiado tiempo no escribo nada de este fandom, si alguien le interesa otros fics de otros anime como: Yugioh (Seto x Yami), D Gray man (Kanda x Allen/Lavi x Allen) y X/199 (Subaru x Kamui) pueden darse una pasadita por mi perfil.

**Advertencias:** Personajes un tanto OOC, unos cuantos spoiler del manga-anime (las cuales aun no hayan terminado de ver alguno de esos dos, lean bajo su propio riesgo), aunque dudo que a esta altura, alguien no haya visto completo Death note. Yaoi (chico x chico).

**Rating: T**

L x Raito

**Disclaimer: **Death Note y sus respectivos personajes no son de mi propiedad, y si lo fueran Raito y L estarían vivos o.ó.

**+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+**

**Epílogo**

Después de que paso un mes de vacaciones, todos decidieron regresar a sus respectivos trabajos en el caso de Kira y el Segundo Kira, obviamente no muchos estaban felices con regresar a la realidad, Yagami-san y Light querían pasar mucho más tiempo con su familia y tener esos ratos llenos de calidez que desde que había empezado el problema de Kira le hacía mucha falta, pero en estas vacaciones gano algo que nunca se le hubiera ocurrido, ser pareja del detective L, sin importarle que gran parte del tiempo desconfiara de él.

A Light en estos momentos no le importaba nada de eso, se sentía ridículamente feliz, como una niña enamorada, si ahora entendía a Misa-con todo su pesar- sobre sus sentimientos hacia él, pero claro nunca fueron recíprocos, ya que se dio cuenta-después de pasar un buen tiempo encerrado para que no matara a nadie como Kira, deseaba que alguien estuviera a su lado apoyándolo incondicionalmente para que no se perdiera y lo encontró en Ryuuzaki. Tal vez no lo entiendan y mucho menos su padre, ya que todos esperarían que el estudiante modelo Yagami Light se relacionara con una chica con gran futuro como él, ya que siempre le llovían invitaciones de este tipo de mujeres y más de lo que cualquier hombre se imaginaria.

Pero eso que importaba, si la chica fuera una mujer con muchas ganas de trabajar, el lado sentimental ni siquiera estaría en segundo plano y sería muy frívola y las otras, las chicas como Misa- son más que superficiales sin nada de neuronas en su materia gris y siempre gritando como fangirl por cualquier cosa, podían ser lo más bello-como sacadas de u harem griego- pero a él…eso le daba igual.

El castaño dejo caer su cabeza al lado de Ryuuzaki para poder recostarse un rato, mañana volverían a lo de antes, el quería pasar más tiempo con el pelinegro, sintiendo las caricias de él, nunca se imagino que el gran L fueran tan diestro con sus manos a la hora de la intimidad y amas que todo le gustaba tomar asiento de su pareja y acariciar con vehemencia su nuca, Light no tardaba en sonrojarse, un rojo carmín, adornaban sus pálidos pómulos…ah! Menos mal nadie más conocía ese lado de él, si no su ahora novio…

Ryuuzaki, noto ese estado tan callado del Joven, acerco una de sus manos al rostro del chico y acaricio con las yemas de los dedos la mejilla, luego pasaba a los rosados pálidos labios de este para luego cambiar de dirección y jugar con el lóbulo de su oreja izquierda.

-"Ryuuzaki…"-dijo suavemente el castaño, alzando su vista, mostrando sus mejillas sonrojadas, Light no era tan pálido como el detective pero aun así, el sonrojo se notaba mas sobre sus mejillas, sabía que el chico no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de tratos, por que el mayor parte del tiempo, se ocupaba de sus estudios, ayudar en casa cuando podía y ahora estaba concentrado al cien por ciento en el caso Kira y probar su inocencia.

-"Por que tan callado Light-kun?"- pregunto el pelinegro, sabía que Light no era la persona más comunicativa, pero estar tan callado, casi como autista no era normal…

Light abrió ligeramente sus labios pero de una los volvió a cerrar casi herméticamente, parecía que no encontraba las palabras correctas para dirigirse a su pareja, junto sus labios con sus dedos y miro fijamente la sábana blanca de la cama…

-"Solo…desearía que este momento, nunca terminara…"-susurro apenado-demasiado- por sus propias palabras, salieron mas melosas de lo que creyó.-"Agh! Ignora lo que dije!"- el castaño se acomodo para luego dejarse caer en la cama.

-"Lo lamento, es muy difícil ignorar…"- soltó Ryuuzaki mirando fijamente a Light con sus penetrantes ojos negros, eso siempre molestaba a el castaño, esa mirada tan incómoda y más cuando el pelinegro recorría todo su cuerpo-"Pero es una pena que las vacaciones hayan terminado"-decía este con su tono de voz tan tranquilo como de costumbre-"Deberíamos aprovechar el tiem-…"-antes de que pudiera continuar, Light puso sus manos sobre los labios del pelinegro…

-"Ni lo pienses!...mi cuerpo me duelo como el demonio!"-sentencio Light enojado y enrojecido de la vergüenza por lo que estaba diciendo-"La mayoría de las vacaciones la pase en el cuarto encerrado y tu tomando ventaja de ello!"-exclamo el chico, alejándose un poco de la cercanía de su pareja.

-"Tenía que hacerlo"- dijo muy seguro de sus palabras…

-"_Tenias_?..."- miro incrédulo a Ryuuzaki, para luego suspirar, sus pareja no tenía remedio, siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, de todas sus acciones y palabras, admiraba eso en L, pero en cambio él, dudaba de sí mismo si en verdad era Kira o no y mas al saber que la forma en que pensaba antes este asesino era igual que la suya…siempre creyó que la limpieza social era lo mejor, deshacerse de escorias que no le harían bien al país o al mundo…pero dudaba que llegaría tan lejos como Kira.

-"Aa…"- fue la pequeña respuesta de este, para luego sentarse de esa manera peculiar que el solo sabía hacer y tomar en su boca unos dulces que estaban a su lado-"Cuando regresemos, no podremos estar a solas por la cámara y por Misa"-ambos se imaginaron a susodicha con una cara de horror si los descubría en sus muestras de amor-"Vez…"-apunto Ryuuzaki…

-"Hai~…"-asintió con un pequeño pero largo suspiro-"Pero aun así es suficiente"-aseguro tercamente el castaño, observando con el ceño fruncido a Ryuuzaki que dejaba caer sus dulces-"De los treinta y un días del mes, solo diez días fueron de descanso para mi trasero!"-casi grito Light, pero claro no lo suficiente duro para que los demás no lo escuchara…

Ryuuzaki le dio la espalda a Light para ocultar su puchero, mirando a algún punto fijo, pensando en lo que le había dicho el chico, sabía que no debía aprovecharse mucho de la resistencia del cuerpo de este…pero que podía hacer si poseer a Light y tenerlo sumiso bajo su cuerpo era más adictivo que muchas-deliciosas, llenas de arequipe-barras de chocolate o esos exquisitos pasteles llenos de fresas, era algo que no podía dejar atrás…era su nuevo vicio…

-"Entonces cuando se acabe la investigación sobre Kira y lo atrapemos, puedo tomar tu cuerpo nuevamente?"- pregunto Ryuuzaki, mirando de reojo al chico que alzo su cabeza de la cómoda almohada y viendo un poco infantil con todos sus cabellos castaños desorganizados…

-"Aa…"-respondió el chico sonriendo débilmente, algo le decía que después de que termine lo de Kira, lo de ellos terminara y no de una forma agradable, si él era Kira y recuperaba sus recuerdos y poderes para asesinar, sabía que él primero en la lista sería L, pero esperaba que su retorcidas suposiciones se quedaran ahí, siendo solo suposiciones…

-"Ryuuzaki, Light-kun es hora de marcharnos!"-informaba Matsuda-san con unos leves golpes en la puerta…

-"Aa…ya salimos!"-contestaba Light, levantándose de la cama y tomar su equipaje.-"Vamos Ryuuzaki?"- dijo este sin dar ningún paso, por o querer dejar atrás a este y por las esposas que nunca dejaron de jugar un rol muy importante en estas vacaciones…

Este asintió y con su cuerpo encorvado se dirigió a la puerta en compañía de su encantador pareja, estuvo pensando en algo, un sueño un tanto tonto pero a la misma vez uno muy deseado, ser alguien cualquiera, no ser el famoso detective que va detrás de Kira y que su pareja no fuera el principal sospechoso, solo un estudiante de universidad que empezaba el camino a su brillante futuro…Como quisiera que eso se hiciera realidad, pero lamentablemente, los sueños solo son sueños y el seguirá siendo L y Light el único Kira que ahí.

Pudo notar como el castaño había sonreído de una manera tan desolada al decirle que después de que terminara todo, podrían estar más tiempo juntos, eso le decía que el chico había sentido lo mismo, que tal vez de eso no habría un: _después; _y no por que se dejarían de ver, si no que uno de los dos no saldría vivo de esta...

Aa…lamentablemente ese era el futuro para alguno de los dos o para los dos y ellos lo sabían de antemano, así que disfrutaron al máximo sus vacaciones junto a la persona que mas amaban…

**Fin**

**A/N: **¿Que les pareció este epílogo?, ¿les gusto o de plano hubiera dejado _**"Memories"**_ sin este?, en lo personal a mi me gusto, ya que el ultimo capitulo que hice a esta historia, ahora me parece muy harta, respeto a aquellas que les haya gustado y les siga gustando, se los aprecio, ya que en aquella época era un tanto infantil y escribía cosas que ahora me avergüenzo =DU.

Bueno, lo importante son sus opiniones, así que la esperare con ansias y agradeceré a aquellas que dejaron Reviews en el capítulo 4, tanto a las que amablemente han comentado cada capítulo, después de que esta historia terminara hace casi dos años: **Yo, ****Kiryu Ozore Aikawa****, ReiKaida, Andromeda no Sainto, ****Tatsuha Welss****, Soledad-Chan y a ****Edainwen** que le agradezco a ver mandado un review a cada capitulo después de que termine esta historia XD, aun estoy intentando de terminar esos cuatro Reviews, pero son muy largos, pero los aprecio!!.

Nuevamente gracias por su apoyo, me divertí al escribir algo de este par nuevamente (aparte que el condenado animax ha abierto heridas que creí que se habían cerrado! Dx) y recordar aquellos tiempos de frikismo por Death Note y no sé si vuelva a escribir algo de este fandom, estoy tentada pero tengo demasiado fics por continuar, unos Descontinuados como _**"Black Parade"**_, y más ideas para mis dos fandoms predilectos Dx así que diría que por momento es un _**"no"**_. Ya sin añadir nada más me despido y gracias por su tiempo n.n

Reviews?

Owari~ (L)

**+…Y el Bufón…dejo de sonreír (W)… +**

**Soy Creadora de Ilusiones y Deudora de Emociones…**

**I'm Yeresita!!!! 8DDDD**


End file.
